Distintos Caminos nos Unen
by Vikii'Ta
Summary: Que pasaria si a Sakura tambien le asesinaran a su Familia cuando era pequeña y los culpables de esta masacre son nada mas ni nada menos que los Uchiha.. SasuSaku


Hola! Esta Historia no me pertenece es de una amiga que por falta de tiempo no la pudo publicar, entonces me lo pidió ami Denle una oportunidad es la Primera historia que escribe, no se van a Arrepentir! Yo aun no eh subido historias porque estoy haciendo la mia dentro de poco tengo pensada subirla:B Bueno todos lo ponen asi que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni ami ni a Mi amiga.. Bueno los dejo con la historia, espero que les guste; Vikii

Distintos Caminos Nos Unen

-Una niña de 8 años se encontraba en la puerta de su clan sentada arriba de un árbol llorando

-¿porque, porque... ahora estoy sola malditos , malditos uchiha los odio, juro que me vengare de todos ustedes, grrrr los odios- gritaba la pequeña

-y ¿ porque en este momento me tenias que abandonar papá?

- decía la niña agachando la cabeza.

Flash back

-hija corre, corre por favor- grito una señora de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, con su ultimo aliento,

-no, no mamá no te abandonare- decía la pequeña

-mocosa hasle caso a tu madre- decía un hombre clavando su espada en el corazón de la madre de la pequeña-.

-PAPAAÁ AYÚDANOS POR FAVOOOR- gritaba Sakura al ver que el hombre sacaba la espada del cuerpo de su madre, Sakura salió corriendo pero al salir vio a todos sus familiares asesinados siendo arrastrados al centro del barrio para tirarlos al fuegos, la pequeña al ver que los Uchiha la habían visto salió corriendo, y estos salieron corriendo atrás de ella, ellos la perseguían y cuando puedieron alcanzarla intentaron matarla pero logro escapar a tiempo y salió del barrio haruno.

Fin flash back

Unos meses después

-me quede entrenando, espero que papá y mamá no se hayan enojado- decía un niño moreno que corría hacia su casa, pero se paraliza al ver a sus tíos asesinados en el piso, el levanta la cabeza y ve a todos sus familiares muertos, sale corriendo a su casa pero al llegar ve a sus padres muertos y al lado de ellos el asesino, el niño se sorprendió al ver su rostro.

-¿Porque hermano, porque? grito el niño llorando, pero al ver a su hermano moverse

-no! no quiero morir!- dijo el pequeño y salio corriendo, el niño siguió corriendo hasta no poder más, él cayó de rodillas, levanto su cabeza lentamente y pudo ver a su hermano antes de caer desmayado.

Sakura iba caminando por un camino de konoha y vio a un niño sentado mirando el océano con la misma cara de tristeza que ella, el niño volteo la cabeza pudo ver a sakura, con odio, sakura no se había dado cuenta de que clan pertenecia aquel niño pero cuando se dio cuenta que era un uchiha lo miro con asco y siguió su camino.

-(juro que algún día me la van a pagar uchiha se que no podre lograr nada estando en konoha)- pensó sin ninguna exprecion en su rostro.

Unos días después sakura se encontraba en su cuarto y a su lado una mochila con ropa, La pelirosa se estaballendo por la noche, caminando por la entrada de la aldea, la pequeña sentía que alguien la observaba pero ella ignoro y siguió su camino, la persona que la observaba era un niño de su misma edad oculto en las sombras. Sakura siguió caminando hasta llegar a una aldea, decidió descansar pero pocos minutos después se empezaron a oir gritos...

-no puedo descansar por que estos mongólicos son peores que las moscas- comento sakura frunciendo el ceño.

-te paralizaste por el miedo jaja- dijo un hombre con una gran espada en su espalda parado al lado de la pequeña, La ojijade lo miró-.

-hmp córrete me tapas el sol- dijo la pelirosa con cara de aburrimiento-.

-maldita mocosa quien te crees- dijo el hombre agarrándola del cuello-.

-suéltame- dijo sakura, y el apretó el puño-.

-si no me sueltas, te arrepentirás- dijo sakura sonriendo de lado-.

-no te tengo miedo pequeña- dijo el hombre apretando más a Sakura-.

-pues tendrías- dijo sakura, en ese momento una niña pequeña corría por allí, tropezó y vio como sakura acababa con el hombre sin mover un dedo ella solo estaba parada mirando con una sonrisa malvada como se revolcaba aquel hombre en el piso por el dolor, la niña noto que sus ojos eran extraños, pero quedo en shock al ver que sakura se acercaba, pero la peli-rosa cuando se paro a su lado le extendió la mano, la niña se paro y salió corriendo, sakura fue viajando aldea en aldea peleando y subiendo su poder ella volvió a konoha uno meses después.

4 AÑOS DEPUÉS

Una chica de pelo rosa hasta la cintura, alta y muy bonita, con ningún gesto en su rostro, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de konoha. Al entrar a la academia ninja a la que ella se dirigía, todos los chicos la miraron con un corazón en los ojos y fueron alrededor de ella,

-(no puedo creer que todos estos idiotas aprobaran, grrr donde me sentare están todos los asientos ocupados por babosos, me tendré que sentar al lado del estupido uchiha)-pensó sakura con una cara de fastidió, pero ella siguió su camino ignorando a todas las fan's que estaban rodeando al uchiha y se sentó a su lado, el moreno al sentir que alguien se le había sentado al lado suyo hizo un gesto de fastidio y vio quien era el que estaba ahi, pero enseguida puso su cara tranquila, siguió mirando hacia adelante ignorando su entorno

-(grr por que sigo en esta estúpida aldea)- en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-quien te crees que eres para sentarte ahí- grito una rubia enojada

-hmp- dijo la peli-rosa ignorándola,

Después Iruka-Sensei dijera los equipo, encontrarse con kakashi hatake su sensei y hacer su primer entrenamiento, naruto y kakashi convensen al hokge de hacer una misión rango C. En la mañana se encontraban el equipo 7 junto a el hombre que ellos acompañan y kakashi

-pero kakashi me olvide de algo puedo ir a mi casa a buscarlo y luego los alcanzo- decía sakura tratando de no ir a esa misión-.

-no sakura, no importa si te olvidaste algo ya nos vamos- dijo kakashi ya caminando, en el camino sakura disminuia el paso para quedar atrás y poderse escapar, cuando lo logro fue a una aldea cercana, cuando ella estaba regresando había una niña pequeña de 8 años y peli-roja, siento amenazada por un hombre que le parecía conocido.

-no puedo creer que seas capas de matar a una niña pequeña- dijo sakura, haciendo que el hombre girara la cabeza para mirarla

-tu.. tu eres a.. aquella niña- dijo el hombre en shock-.

-si soy Sakura Haruno- dijo sakura corriendo hacia el, el hombre se puso en guardia pero sakura desapareció y luego apareció lejos con la niña, el hombre lanzo un cunai hacia la pequeña pero sakura se puso adelante para que no sufriera daño, ella quedo muy lastimada-.

-Pequeña vete a tu casa- dijo sakura, la niña se fue corriendo

-hay que valiente- dijo el hombre con sarcasmo, luego comenzaron una pelea-.

Kakashi iba caminando tranquilo con los otros hasta noto que una personita faltaba.

-¿que pasa kakashi-sensei?- preguntó naruto notando a su sensei mirar hacia todas direcciones

-¿y?... ¿sakura donde esta?- preguntó kakashi

-es mejor ir a buscarla- dijo el rubio preocupado, un rato después de estando buscando a la ojijade vieron un gran explosión a lo lejos, fueron lo más rápido que pudieron pero cuando llegaron no se veía nada por el humor pero cuando se podía ver la sombras vieron dos personas paradas muy cerca y una tenia una espada atravesando el estomago de la otra, cuando el humo se fue sakura tenía la espada atravesada, los ojos de la pelirosa apenas se podían ver por que su pelo lo tapaba pero se notaba que eran violetas.

Kakashi no lo podia creer que sakura tenía el rinnegan pero enseguida sus ojos volvieron a ser jades tras el dolor de la espada retirándose de su estomago, Sakura se retrocedio tapándose el estomago, naruto corrió hacia sakura, ella lo miro y desapareció, apareció enfrente de el con una gran velocidad aunque estuviera herida ella detuvo a naruto.

-Esta es mi pelea no te metas- dijo sakura volteando hacia el hombre y sonrió, ella fue corriendo hacia el hombre pero en ese momento mira para atrás y ve a la niña, el hombre va a atacarla pero sakura en ese momento aparece enfrente de este con un cunai evitando que golpeara a la pequeña, la ojijade lo golpea tirándolo a unos metros de ella.

-n.. no te dije que te fuera- dijo sakura seria

-y.. yo no la podía abandonar- dijo la pequeña niña peliroja agachando la cabeza

-¿y por que te quería matar?-

-por que me encontré esto y no se lo quise devolver- dijo la niña sacando una hoja blanca del bolsillo

-que!, ¿todo esto por una hoja?- dijo sakura enojándose

-no es solo una hoja, se ve algo a tras luz- dijo la niña dándole la hoja a sakura

-sino me das ese papel ya, te arrepentirás- dijo el hombre

-no te sale, aunque quieras copiarme-dijo sakura, el hombre hizo un jutsu-.

-sino me das ese papel volare en pedazos este lugar matando a todo lo que este a un kilómetro de distancia-

-sakura dale el papel- dijo naruto, pero en la cara de sakura solo se veía tranquilidad

-te paralizaste por el miedo- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-.

-no tu lo hiciste, sabes que si destruyes el lugar el papel se destruirá con el- dijo sakura

-claro que no ya que el papel tiene un sello, y si no quieres que destruya el lugar me lo darás-

-hazlo!- dijo sakura sorprendiendo a los demás

-sakura estas loca- dijo naruto, el hombre empezó a mover los brazos después de hacerlo empezó a brillar, cuando el brillo se empezó a expandir sakura desapareció y a su lado para después pegarle y mandarlo a volar al lado de kakashi, aquel brillo exploto en una gran explosión, pero no exploto más allá de aquella zona, cuando el humo se fue kakashi había hecho un escudo protegiendo a el hombre de la espada, el constructor de puentes, el, sasuke y naruto pero sakura se había puesto abrasando a la niña para que no le pasara nada, cuando sakura soltó a la niña, la pequeña vio que a sakura le salia sangre de la boca y que estaba muy herida por culpa de ella, cuando el hombre se levando del suelo corrió hacia sakura pero sasuke lo derribo, cuando el hombre se paro de nuevo unos pinchos atravesaron y un joven enmascarado se lo llevo, cuando se fueron, sasuke fue caminado hacia sakura, la cual lo miraba desde hace rato...

-Sakura ven conmigo mi madre es enfermera de seguro te va a curar- dijo bajo la niña, sakura se fue con la niña corriendo, en el camino la pelirosa, con el rin´negan destruye la hoja

-sakura-chan espera no te vayas- dijo naruto

-(es mejor que la siga, falta que pase algo en el camino)- pensó sasuke

-vamos naruto, sasuke va a ir con ellas- dijo kakashi, en el camino casi llegando a la casa de la niña, Sakura empezó a ver nublado y a estar demasiado cansado, en eso se desmaya. unas horas después sakura despierta en un cuarto extraño para ella-.

-hasta que despierta estaba aburrido de esperar a que despiertes- dijo sasuke

-¿donde estoy?- preguntó sakura sentándose para después hacer un gestó de dolor

-es mejor que no te muevas y entre un rato tendremos que irnos con kakashi y estamos en lo de la niña- dijo sasuke

-vayámonos ahora- dijo sakura parándose, sakura y sasuke se habían ido, hacía rato que caminaban y de a rato sakura perdía el equilibro

-ya me canse de caminar hace rato lo hacemos-

-bueno nadie te dijo que me ayudaras y por eso gracias, y ¿como llegue ahí?-

-yo te cargue hacia alla- dijo sasuke acercándose a sakura para cargar a Sakura y llevarla.

La Ojijade estaba acostada en la casa del constructor de puentes ella queria entrenar así que activo el rin´negan y se fue de ahí...

Kakashi estaba cenando con el constructor de puentes y su madre mientras Sasuke y Naruto recién habían terminado de comer. El Rubio se dirigió a la recamara donde estaba Sakura pero al llegar noto que la ventana estaba abierta y la pelirosa no se econtraba ahi, fue a informarle a kakashi.

-kakashi-sensei Sakura no esta- dijo el rubio

-no entiendo como se fue pero de seguro esta afuera- comento tranquilo kakashi

Sakura estaba entrenando a las afueras de la casa, al rato le empezó a doler su herida

-no te recomiendo que sigas ya que sino empezara a sangrar- dijo el pelinegro

sakura voltea y se sorprendió ya que no había sentido su presencia

-sa...sasuke como no pude sentir tu presencia-

-no tuve que hacer nada te concentras tanto al pelear que ignoras tu entorno- dijo el azabache saltando del árbol que se encontraba parado

-no importa el entorno cuando tienes la fuerza para acabarlo- dijo sakura corriendo hacia sasuke con un cunai en la mano

-si importa- dijo moviendo una rama haciendo que le pegara a sakura tirándola al piso

-eres un tonto- dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo atrás de el

-no tu eres una tonta- dijo pegandole en la pierna, derribandola y tirándola al piso de nuevo

-auchh idiota eso dolió- dijo mirando a sasuke con cara dde chachorrito mojado y parecía que se iba poner a llorar, sasuke no sabia que hacer

-por favor no llores Sakura, no lo hagas por favor- dijo sasuke agachándose al lado de sakura

-jajaja- se reia tapándose la boca

-¿que, de que te ríes?- pregunto sasuke crédulo

-te engañe no voy a llorar, jajaja tenias que haber visto tu cara- dijo sakura tirándose para atrás y riéndose

-conmigo no se juega- dijo sasuke apretando el puño y golpeando a sakura en el estomago

-auch es enserio duele, no pegues- enseguida sakura cambio su cara por una cara pálida y se empezó a tocar la herida de la espada y se dio cuenta de algo

-¿que pasa sakura?- pregunto preocupado

-la.. heri..da est..a san..gran..do- dijo mirando a sasuke

-yo no quería- pero fue interrumpido

-no fue tu culpa, yo fui quien te quiso atacar- dijo sonriendo pero su cara enseguida cambio a una de dolor, sasuke se corrió enfrente de ella y la empujo acostandola en el piso

-que haces sas...- pero fue interrumpida

-shhh- dijo tapándole la boca, enseguida sasuke se apoyo en las piernas de sakura, el le empezó a subir la parte de adelante del kimono que tenia puesto sakura, cuando lo subió hasta su estomago donde sakura tenia vendado le empezó a sacar las vendas

-sasuke ¿porque lo haces?- pregunto sakura crédula

-por.. que esto es mi culpa- susurro sasuke, tras la respuesta del azabache, Sakura sonrió, cuando sasuke termino de sacar las vendas se levanto-.

-ya vengo, no te muevas- y enseguida desapareció, en lo que volvía sasuke, la pelirosa miraba la luna y recordaba aquel día

flash back

Una peqeña pelirosa se encontraba acostada, de mas o menos unos 8 años, aun su clan vivia.

-hija ven por favor- dijo un hombre alto, pelinaranja y sin ningún gesto en su rostro,

-¿que papá?- contesto la pequeña sakura

-se que tu madre te reto por lo que hiciste- pero fue interrumpido

-todos los niños me llamaban frente de marquesina y ...-

-si lo se no le hagas caso a tu madre a la próxima mátalos no los dejes vivir escuchaste- dijo el hombre lléndose pero se detuvo en la puerta y dijo

-sino no lo haces te arrepentirás- dijo el hombre y luego desapareció

-espera papá ¿me arrepentiré de que?-

fin flash back

-soy tan estúpida que ahora entiendo de que me iba a arrepentir, si en ese momento yo los hubiera acabado de seguro el hubiese vuelto por mi (se que mi padre me abandono por que sabia que yo no podia hacerlo )- sakura se dio la vuelta quedando de costado, pero enseguida

-no te dije que no te movieras- dijo frió y sin ningún gesto

-estaba incomoda- dijo sakura enojándose, enseguida sasuke se agacho, sugeto a sakura del hombro y la acostó de frente y le paso un poco de una extraña crema en la herida de la ojijade-.

-¿que es e..? aaah duele sasuke- dijo tapándose la cara con su antebrazo-.

-puedes callarte, no te das cuenta que hay animales salvajes- dijo sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-lo siento- dijo sakura y parecía que se iba a poner a llorar, pero esta vez enserio-.

-no importa ya siéntate- dijo agarrando la venda, sakura se sentó mientras el empezó a vendarla pero los brazos de sakura que los tenia apoyándolos en el piso molestaban.

-¿podrías levantar los brazos?- dijo sasuke enojádo-.

-esta bien- dijo con aburrimiento, la pelirosa apoyo sus brazos en los hombros de sasuke y empezó a mirarlo con una dulce y tierna mirada con la que nunca había visto a nadie, Sasuke noto que sakura lo miraba pero no como siempre una cara que nunca en su vida ella había hecho-.

-¿porque me miras así?- pregunto sasuke algo sonrojado y cohibido

-por que nunca creí que fueras a hacer esto, aunque de a rato te pones raro- dijo sonriente sakura pero después se sonrojo y tenia su cara totalmente roja-.

-eres tierno- dijo sakura para enseguida agachar la cabeza, estaba roja con un tomate

-creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo lindo, que te veo sonreír y que te sonrojas por algo, siempre estas enojada e insultando a los demás- decia el pelinegro

-jaja igual que vos- dijo la ojidade levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, en ese momento empezaron a acercarse, podian sentir el aliento del otro-.

-(no debo hacerlo primero tengo que pensar en destruir a itachi)- pensó sasuke

-(no se si seguir o detenerme ya que es un uchiha)- pensaba sakura

-ya termine- dijo sasuke alejándose del rostro de sakura y bajandole el kimono-.

-gra-gra... gracias- dijo sakura esforzándose

-(no entiendo por se detuvo)- pensó sakura, ella se pone de pie y luego saluda al azabache con su mano para luego desaparece, Al llegar a su habitacion se acostó y se puso a pensar en todo lo sucedido el dia de hoy, en sasuke hasta que cayo dormida mientras sasuke al pensar en ella se repetia una y otra vez..

-ignórala, olvídate ella, es un estorbo-

Al día siguiente tanto Sasuke como Sakura se levantaron temprano para entrenar en el bosque, al llegar alli se cruzaron

-(el es un uchiha, el es de la familia que asesino a mi familia)- pensó sakura

-hmp- dijo sakura y siguió su camino, sasuke frunció el ceño y siguió ignorándola, la pelirosa empezó estirando un poco y luego comenzo con jutsus, al igual qe el moreno-.

Unos 6 días después de haber terminado esa misión se encontraba el equipo 7 adentro ya de los exámenes chunin ellos caminaban tranquilos por una sala grande y vacía

-Mi hermosa flor de cerezo- dijo un chico con ojos oscuros y pelo medio largo

-si me vuelves a llamar así juro que te arrepentirás- dijo sakura amenazadoramente

-Soy lee, igual vengo por que quiero pelear con el uchiha- dijo lee

-acepto- dijo el uchiha sonriendo arrogante, después de que el uchiha perdiera pasaron unas horas.

Al entrar al gran bosque, pasaron unas cosas, Sasuke peleo con una misteriosa ninja que resulto ser un ninja de tez palida y una gran lengua. Despues se encontraba Sakura agachada toda lastimada y una chica agarrándole el cabello y 2 de la aldea del sonido querían matar a sasuke-.

-(aunque sea un uchiha no puedo permitir que muera así, por mi culpa, si hubiese intervenido en su pelea contra orochimaru no estaría a punto de morir, tengo que hacer algo ya!)- enseguida sakura agarro un cunai y se corto el pelo, ataco a uno de los del sonido pero el otro intervino y lo único que le quedo hacer fue activar su rin´negan-.

-¿co-como es posible que tengas e-eso?- dijo el ninja de cabello oscuro

-jajaja, es lo ultimo que lograras ver- dijo acercándose con una sonrisa que provocaba temor, un rato después apareció lee pero quedo paralizado al ver a los tres ninjas del sonidos estaban revolcándose en el piso por el dolor y el sufrimiento y sakura parada riéndose de ellos-.

-ya basta Sakura! deja de hacer eso- dijo lee

-jajajaja ellos se lo buscaron- dijo sakura haciendo que con el rin´negan los ninjas gritaran desgarradoramente

-déjalos morir en paz- dijo una voz detras de ellos provocando una sonrisa arrogante en la ojijade-.

-kabuto que sorpresa verte y veo que vienes acompañado- dijo viendo a orochimaru

-interesante! maldad pura y hasta tienes el rin´negan, es perfecta- dijo orochimaru, sakura dejo de hacer sufrir a los ninjas y desactivo el rin´negan en ese momento kabuto noquea a lee para que no estorbara

-orochimaru ¿que quieres, para que vinieron?- pregunto sakura enojándose

-no sabia que tenias toda esa maldad y menos de que tenias el rin´negan ¿como es posible?-pregunto kabuto acercándose a ella

-jajajaja tu piensas que te voy a decir- dijo sakura, en ese momento uno de los ninjas del sonido agarro por atrás a sakura, orochimaru aprovecha para irse pero antes le dice

-no importa lo descubriré solo- dijo desapareciendo, en ese momento el ninja de pelo negro y corto que sujetaba a sakura la golpea dejándola casi sin aire luego empieza a pegarle patadas hasta que agarra a sakura y con un jutsu de ondas sonoras la da contra un árbol dejándola muy herida, el ninja agarra a esta del cuello y la levanta, trata de clavarle un cunai en el corazón pero sakura lo detiene con la mano, desviándolo y clavándoselo en el hombro haciendola gritar, en ese momento despierta Sasuke que va tras los ninjas que golpearon a sakura, esta lo detiene.

Unas horas después se encontraban naruto y sasuke sentados sobre una barandilla con kakashi en una gran sala de entrenamiento

-kakashi ¿donde se encuentra sakura?- pregunto naruto mirando hacia todos lados

-no tengo ni idea,yo ya me tengo que ir- comento con aburrimiento, sakura se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del lugar buscando a otros ninjas-.

-(no creo que seamos los primeros)- dijo mientras abría una puerta, del otro lado de la puerta estaban otros ninjas, tambien habia baños y otras cosas, la pelirosa aprovecha para arreglar su apariencia y su cabello, lo corta parejo y se lo moja con un poco de agua.

-no se ni para que vine a estos exámenes, ya me tienen harta- dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros pero en ese momento escucha algo detrás de una puerta-.

-no sera imposible acabarlo, pero tampoco fácil- dijo una voz de ya una persona anciana-.

-Ay por favor, Si sera imposible acabarlo- dijo la voz de una mujer

-no exageres kurenai- dijo un hombre que estaba fumando

-ya cálmense si el uchiha pudo con él, porque nosotros no- dijo una voz que enseguida Sakura reconoció-.

-Anko.. el Uchiha es un chiste obviamente orochimaru no uso todo su poder contra el- dijo sakura abriendo la puerta- todos excepto el hokage se sorprendieron de que sakura estaba escuchando y no se dieron cuenta-.

-¿Sakura, desde cuando estas escuchando?- dijo kurenai enojada

-desde hace rato pero no fue nada interesante- dijo sakura retrocediendo

-¿y como sabes que orochimaru no uso toda su fuerza?- pregunto el hokage

-es muy obvio orochimaru solo quería ver la fuerza del uchiha nada más o sino hubiese aumentado su fuerza ya que podía, de a rato note que aumentaba- explico Sakura y luego se fue corriendo con Naruto y Sasuke, cuando llego Kakashi desapareció-.

-sakura.. ¿donde estabas?- pregunto el rubio preocupado-.

-por ahí- contesto la ojijade sin ganas

-no puedes irte por ahí sin avisar ya que si tenia que estar el equipo reunido, vos no estabas- dijo el moreno enojado, sakura solo giro la cabeza para echarle la lengua.

Un rato más tarde sasuke había perdido la consciencia pero había ganado el combate, la siguiente en pelear fue Sakura pero contra orochimaru que estaba en otro cuerpo, Sakura empezó a pelear contra orochimaru todo se complicaba ya que esta no lo podía golpear pero orochimaru si a ella..

-me harte de juegos- decia cerrando sus ojos y activando el rin´negan

-(lo que sospechaba el rin´negan)- pensó kakashi, en ese momento Sakura empezó a pelear enserio, empezó con gen-jutsu orochimaru apareció en otro lugar imaginado por sakura y ella ahí le empezó a clavar espadas pero logra escapar haciendo enojar a sakura

-eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer- dijo orochimaru lamiéndose los labios, el comentario de este la hizo enojar ella empezó a crear chackra enseguida, orochimaru aprovecho y se convirtió en serpiente y apretó a sakura con su cuerpo

-yo se que algún día vendrás a mi- le susurro la serpiente para después morderla, enseguida el desapareció dejando a sakura en el suelo agarrándose la herida en el cuello, enseguida orochimaru apareció adelante de sakura para un pequeño combate-.

-¿sakura que dices si... hacemos un pequeño combate mmm?- dijo lamiéndose los labios-.

-jajaja claro que acepto- dijo sakura empezando a aparecer a su alrededor una aura negra, empezó peleando con tai-jutsu, después con gen-jutsu cuando sakura estaba ya agotada-.

-ya me harte de juegos voy a hacer algo que te destruirá definitivamente- dijo sakura alejándose, ella se empezó a concentrar hasta lograr el susanoo, empezó a golpear a orochimaru el esquivaba uno y otros le daban hasta que el susano agarro a orochimaru y lo empezó a apretar, kabuto que tenia una mascara para que no lo reconocieran estaba mirando todo desde lejos, para deshacer el susano de sakura el tiro una lluvia de kunais, sakura se tapo con los brazos perdiendo la concentración y desapareciendo el susano soltando a orochimaru-.

-ja! no dejare que me acabes- dijo orochimaru al lado de el enmascarado, kabuto miro a sakura y noto que había medio movido la cabeza hacia adelante como un entrenamiento-.

-Lord Orochimaru esto acaso era un entrenamiento- susurro kabuto

-si kabuto- respondió orochimaru

-lo siento eso significa que interferí- dijo kabuto agachando la cabeza

-no importa kabuto ya, lo retomaremos- dijo orochimaru antes de que desaparecieran, Sakura dio media vuelta y miro al hokage e hizo un gesto de superioridad luego desapareció y apareció en la habitación de Sasuke en el hospital y se le sentó en un asiente al lado de la cama-.

-sasuke despierta, sasuke... despierta sa-su-ke-kun- dijo sakura acercándose a la cara de sasuke, justó en ese momento se despierta y lo primero que ve es a sakura y se le escapa una sonrisa, sakura se alejo y sonrió también-.

-peleaste muy bien sabes- dijo sakura torciendo la cabeza al costado y haciendo una sonrisa mucho más grande, enseguida sasuke cambio su gesto a uno confundido

-y ¿ganaste o perdiste?- pregunto sasuke

-bueno, decir que gane no debería, mi pelea daba para más pero mi oponente se fue- dijo sakura mirando hacia el piso-.

-¿y quien era tu oponente?- pregunto sasuke mirandola con ternura-.

-mi oponente fue... oro..chimaru- dijo bajando la cabeza, luego la levanto para ver a sasuke a los ojos, sasuke enseguida cambio su cara tierna a una de sorprendido-.

-y ¿estas bien?- dijo sasuke para después sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza-.

-si estoy bi..- dijo pero enseguida cambio su cara a una de dolor y se agarro el hombro-.

-sakura ¿que te pasa?- pregunto preocupado-.

-si estoy bien, es mejor que me vaya- dijo sakura parándose y caminando hacia la puerta, cuand salio y estaba cerrando la puerta sasuke noto algo negro en su cuello-.

Se preocupo por si sakura tenía la marca de maldición.

Después de unos meses ya había pasado la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunin, era de noche sakura se encontraba en la ventana de su casa mirando la luna llena recordando a su padre, ella tuvo un presentimiento-.

-siento que muy pronto te volveré a ver.. papá- decía sakura mientras se le caían las lagrimas-.

Al día siguiente se encontraba caminando por la aldea tres hombres con una capa negra y nubes rojas en ella, ya habían pasado algunos minutos después de que sasuke se enterara de que su hermano se encontraba en la adea y decidiera ir a buscarlo, en el camino se cruza con sakura y ella lo acompaña a buscar a naruto cuando lo encuentran uno lo amenazaba con una espada rara y los otros dos observaban, sakura se sorprendió al ver a su padre igual que siempre-.

-e e e e, no puede ser- dijo Sakura mirando a un pelinaranja con el rin´negan en sus ojos, pero enseguida Sasuke hizo el chidori pero itachi le agarro la muñeca tendiéndosela haciendo gritar al Azabache, La pelirosa ya no aguantaba más los gritos del Moreno-.

-ya suelta a sasuke- dijo empezando a enojarse, Sakura empezó a caminar hacia itachi, mirándolo a los ojos, este trataba de hacer gen-jutsu con sakura pero no lo lograba, enseguida la ojijade comenzo a reír malvadamente cuando llego a donde estaba itachi-.

-suéltalo o te arrepentirás- dijo sin ningún gesto en su rostro-.

-¿y lo vas a soltar itachi?- dijo el hombre tiburón -.

-no pienso hacerlo- respondió itachi, sakura cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió tenia el rin´negan, itachi se asombro ya que Sakura tenia los mismos ojos que pain, itachi sonrió y soltó a sasuke, empezó a pelear contra sakura, itachi trataba de hacer gen-jutsus contra sakura y no funcionaba pero esta hizo un gen-jutsu, el de clavar espadas a itachi.

Sasuke al ver que sakura si podía pelear contra itachi, intervino e empujo a sakura, fue a pegarle una patada pero itachi la esquivo y le tiro a sasuke una lluvia de cunai, sasuke cerro los ojos y se tapo pero cuando abrió los ojos sakura estaba delante de el-.

-(ella... me protegió, no entiendo ¿es bipolar o que?, un día me odia, al otro es cariñosa, al otro me salva ya no la entiendo- pensó sasuke confundido-.

-bien sakura veo que a mejorando en fuerza como en velocidad- dijo pain

-¿la conoces?- pregunto itachi frío, pain sonrió tras la pregunta de itachi

-claro que la conozco, ella es muy...- pero fue interrumpido

-no le importa a ellos- dijo sakura desactivando el rin´negan

-claro que nos importa- dijo kisame el hombre tiburón

-Saku quien es el dilo ya no soporto las ansias de saber- grito naruto

-ella es mi hija- dijo rápido pain para que sakura no lo callara, todos se sorprendieron pero más kisame, itachi y naruto

-¿co.. como que tu hija?- grito kisame-.

-no...no nos dijiste que tenias una hija ¿por que?- pregunto itachi confundido-.

-¿sakura como es posible que el fuera ti padre?- pregunto naruto

-déjense de preguntas estúpidas, si yo soy su hija o el es mi padre, no es su asunto-dijo Sakura

-¿y vas a venir conmigo?- le pregunto pain a sakura

-ofertas, ofertas, todos me dicen que me vayan con ellos ¿que mierda les pasa?-dijo sakura fríamente agarrándose la cabeza

-¿quien más te dijo?- pregunto itachi con intriga-.

-no les importa- respondió sakura-.

-Sakura acaso fue oro...-pero fue callado con una Mirada intimidante por parte de la pelirosa

-el mocoso te quemo, jajajaja- dijo kisame riéndose

-así que a ti también- dijo pain

-(así que orochimaru también le dijo de irse con el, debe ser muy fuerte)- pensó itachi

-¿sakura orochimaru te dijo que fueras con el?- pregunto Pain

-no, no, no, no, no y no- dijo rápido y moviendo la cabeza para todos lados, pain empezó a caminar hacia sakura y cuando se le paro enfrente, le agarro el cuello del kimono y se lo corrió para ver la mordida-.

-ja así que te mordió y te dejo la marca de maldición pero no te dijo de ir con el- dijo pain sonriendo

-¿te mordió? ¿cuando?- pregunto sasuke-.

-fue cuando tu estabas en el hospital, cuando me toco pelear contra el- dijo sakura. Justo ahí apareció jiraiya y los akatsuki se fueron, sakura enseguida se fue para no verle la cara a sasuke. Habían pasado unos meses sakura y sasuke se encontraban en el hospital tras su ultima misión, estaban en el techo del mismo, peleando, ya los dos estaban agotados

-¿por que lo haces sasuke?- preguntaba sakura

-por que estoy cansado que me superes, por eso voy acabarte ahora mismo- decía mientras iba corriendo con un chidori hacia sakura pero paro al escuchar-.

-¿me odias solo porque crees que te supero? todas las peleas que tuvimos siempre las consideraba juegos y lo mismo con las discusiones pero vos...- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza por que se le caían las lagrimas, sasuke desapareció el chidori al ver que sakura lloraba, sasuke se paro frente a sakura le levanto la cabeza y le limpio las lagrimas-.

-sakura... lo siento- dijo para luego desaparecer.

En la noche sakura iba caminando hacia la salida de la aldea con una mochila y en el camino, llendo para el mismo lado estaba sasuke.-

-sakura ¿que haces aquí?-

-me voy de konoha-

-¿ya te decidiste con quien?-

-si con akatsuki-

-sabes que seras enemiga de konoha y mio-

-lo se, igual no lo hago por mi lo hago por vos, no quiero ser un estorbo en tu camino-

-no eres un estorbo, y si piensas eso por lo de hoy es que estaba muy enojado-

-lo se pero se que si voy con orochimaru todos los días serian de competencias, discusiones y peleas-

-y en la puerta de konoha se separan nuestros camino- dijo sasuke

-sasuke quiero decirte que ya se lo de tu familia, lastima... que itachi se me adelanto-

-¿de que hablas?-

-que antes de conocerte y saber que tu hermano fue que los acabo mi objetivo era acabar con el clan uchiha- dijo sakura

-no.. no lo puedo creer-

-por eso al principio del equipo 7 te odiaba tanto-

-pero ¿porque?-

-por que... por que el clan uchiha acabo sin piedad al clan haruno por eso, pero al conocerte a vos me olvide de eso, pero una vez cada tanto me acordaba de eso y me dabas rabia, por eso me portaba así contigo-

-ahora entiendo todo, pero no lo puedo creer- dijo sasuke sorprendido

-créelo, pero ya que, es mejor que te apures ya que si no matas a itachi, lo mato yo- dijo sakura sonriendo sacandole una sonrisa a sasuke, sakura se empezó a acercar a sasuke, a su boca, ya era momento de un beso

-no puedo, no puedo hacerlo lo siento sakura pero no estoy para pensar en esto, lo importante para mi es acabar a itachi- dijo sasuke alejándose

-ah, lo de sino te apuras mato yo a itachi va enserio- dijo sakura saltando y moviéndose para todos lados enojada

-ya quédate quieta- dijo sasuke para después darle un beso en el cachete

-EN EL CACHETEE!?- grito sakura enojada

-el próximo sera en la boca si no matas a itachi- decía sasuke con su sonrisa arrogante

-esta bien dejare que acabes vos a itachi y se que lo vas a logra- decia la pelirosa sonrojada

-gracias por creer en mi- dijo acercándose a la boca de sakura para después besarla, el beso fue largo y correspondido luego de el-.

-¿hacia donde te vas?- dijo sakura-.

-hacia alla- dijo señalando hacia el bosque-.

-lastima yo me voy por el otro- dijo sakura, sasuke se dio la vuelta para irse-

-espera, sasuke espero que no cambies y quiero que cuando nos volvamos a ver tengamos una batalla ¿que decís?- dijo sakura

-es un trato, cuídate- dijo sasuke dándose la vuelta-.

-igualmente- dijo sakura para después correr hacia sasuke darle la vuelta y besarlo de nuevo, el beso duro más y también fue correspondido, sakura después del beso desapareció al igual que sasuke.

Ya habían pasado 2 años y medios luego de que sasuke y sakura se separaron y naruto los buscara sin parar. (ellos tienen 15 años)

Sakura había cambiado mucho era mucho más buena y dulce pero seguía siendo malvada, el estar cerca de su padre la hizo cambiar, y de apariencia era igual lo único que era mucho más linda y femenina, ya tenia su cuerpo bien formado, sus pechos más grandes, era más alta y con el pelo un poquito más largo (unos dedos más largos de cuando se lo corto) vestía la capa akatsuki y por abajo la misma ropa de chica lo único que es de manga corta, es negro, más corto (tres manos debajo de la cintura) y los sierres son rojos al igual que los símbolos haruno y ella tenia las sandalias ninjas que le quedaba por las rodillas.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la ventana de su cuarto cuando justo alguien golpea la puerta-.

-sakura pain te manda llamar- dijo deidara-.

-ya voy- dijo sakura, al rato sakura fue con pain-.

-¿que pasa papá?- pregunto la pelirosa

-sakura quiero que acompañes a deidara a robar los pergaminos de las aldeas cercana- decia un pelinaranja

-si, cuando?- pregunto la ojijade

-ahora mismo ve y alcanzalo- dijo pain, al rato se encontraba sakura y deirara caminando de regreso, deirara llevaba en la espalda un gran pergamino-.

-deidara ¿estas seguro que es por aquí?- pregunto sakura caminando por un bosque, pero pararon al ver un gran cráter

-sakura acá era el escondite de orochimaru- dijo riéndose, sakura corrió hacia el cráter y allí vio a sasuke peleando contra sai naruto y yamato, ella quedo en shock al verlos-.

-¿que pasa sakura?- pregunto el rubio

-nada- dijo suspirando

-¿ellos son de konoha?-

-si- respondió sakura, allí estaba naruto y sasuke peleando cuando los dos se dieron cuenta que yamato y sai miraba hacia arriba, así que sasuke y naruto tambien miraron hacia arriba viendo allí a dos akatsuki, ellos no sabían que uno de ellos era sakura ya que tenía el gorro de paja en la cabeza pero lo que se puso a mirar sakura fue el físico de sasuke y el de naruto.

Sasuke había cambiado mucho el era pura maldad y puro musculo, el era un poco menos de una cabeza de alto que ella.

Naruto no había cambiado en nada seguía siendo bueno y estúpido aunque un poco más lindo y era igual de alto que sakura.

Sakura en ese momento estaba un poco lastimada por la batalla de antes para robar el pergamino, ella ahí tenia sus ojos jade ya que solo usaba el rin´negan en peleas.

-dos akatsuki- dijo naruto nervioso

-¿y quien son ellos?- pregunto sai señalando hacia deirara y sakura

-nosotros somos... que te importa- dijo deidara mirándolo con asco

-ya nos tenemos que ir o sino nos matan- dijo deidara mirando a sakura

-si- dijo dándose la vuelta

-espera- dijo sasuke frío haciendo que sakura se diera la vuelta

-sabes que konoha al igual que yo, acabamos a los akatsuki quien dijo que te podrías ir tan fácil-dijo sasuke mirando a los akatsuki con desprecio-.

-¿que quieres uchiha?- dijo sakura fría, luego esta se dio media vuelta mirando a deirada-.

-quiero que te vayas y vengas lo más rápido que puedas, si es por que necesito tu ayuda-

-si pero dudo mucho que te pueda hacer daño-

-no lo subestimes y ve- dijo la pelirosa volteandose para mirar al uchiha nuevamente-.

-lo que quiero es una pelea para ver lo fuerte que eres akatsuki- dijo sasuke

-claro- dijo sakura saltando frente de el a una velocidad diez veces más rápida que la de el-.

-¿estas listo?- dijo sasuke, después activo el sharingan, ellos empezaron a pelear con todo lo que tenían, técnicas prohibidas, jutsu, y tai-jutsu, después de un rato ya estaban cansados ya no podían más, despues el azabache fue a atacar a sakura con su espada, esta concentro todo su chackra en sus manos y agarro la espada sin cortarse-.

-¿co.. como es posible?- dijo sasuke, en eso llega kabuto con orochimaru

-akatsuki es un placer volverte a ver- dijo orochimaru

-una akatsuki, que sorpresa verte acá- dijo kabuto, sakura salto hacia atrás varios metros, miro a orochimaru y luego miro a sasuke, ellos siguieron peleando un rato más hasta que...

-me harte de ti uchiha- dijo saltando para atrás ella empezó a hacer una técnica prohibida que yamato reconoció e hizo una lluvia de cunai para evitar que lo hiciera

-veo que aprendiste bastante en akatsuki- dijo orochimaru

-¿como la aprendiste?, esa técnica es una de las técnicas prohibidas de konoha- dijo yamato

-te digo un secreto jaja yo misma robe el pergamino de konoha, lo cambie por uno falso y nunca se dieron cuenta- dijo ella riéndose

-es falso el pergamino de konoha- grito naruto

-seguimos o ¿me voy?- dijo sakura mirando al uchiha, sasuke al escuchar esto corrió hacia sakura, ellos siguieron peleando un rato, hasta que llega deidara y se paro al lado de la pelirosa-.

-vamos ahora- dijo deidara a sakura

-esta bien, lo siento uchiha esta pelea la terminaremos en otra ocasión- dijo sakura caminando

-no si te mato esta vez- dijo sasuke corriendo hacia sakura con un chidori en la mano, justo soplo el viento en ese momento y naruto logro ver un mechón rosado saliendo debajo del gorro de paja

-No Sasuke, no lo hagas ella es Sakura-chan- grito naruto, en ese momento se para sasuke a centrimetros de sakura con el chidori en la mano

-ah que lastima me descubrieron- dijo sakura quitándose el sombrero de la cabeza-.

-Sakura- dijo sasuke en shock

flash back

-espera, sasuke espero que no cambies y quiero que cuando nos volvamos a ver tengamos una batalla ¿que decís?- dijo sakura

-es un trato, cuídate- dijo sasuke dándose la vuelta

-igualmente- dijo sakura para de después correr hacia sasuke darle la vuelta y besarlo de nuevo,

fin flash back

-sakura a la próxima tendremos esa pelea- dijo sasuke

-si- dijo sakura, después esta y deidara desaparecieron en un remolino de viento, sasuke después de que sakura se fuera iba a hacer una técnica mortal para matar a konoha pero kabuto lo detiene y se van.

Sakura se encontraba sentada al lado de pain, ellos estaban hablando de chacka hasta que sakura se acuerda de algo

-¿papá por que cuando me enojo, creo chackra?- pregunto sakura

-es hora que te cuente la verdad, sakura hace mucho tiempo, cuando tu eras una niña chica y yo pertenecía recientemente a akatsuki, nosotros estábamos haciendo pruebas con chackra de los biju, yo lleve bastante a casa para seguir trabajando en el, te lo di para que lo vieras y te lo tomaste, se que al principio te sentías mal, pero luego empezaste a crear chackra y más chackra pero no normal, mucho más fuerte y gigante que uno normal, tu cantidad de chackra que tienes dentro es igual o más grande que la de un biju, yo le conté esto a akatsuki e hicimos pruebas con otros ninjas pero no funciono solo funciono contigo, y por eso me aleje de ti ya que si otras persona se enteraban de esto te iba a intentar secuestrar o hasta matar para hacerte pruebas- dijo pain preocupado-.

-nunca pensé que te preocupabas por mi- dijo sakura sonriendo-.

-siempre lo hice y por eso te decía que acabaras al enemigo o sino ese.. -pero fue interrumpido-.

-pain debes venir!- dijo konan preocupada, pain se fue con ella y sakura se fue para el bosque a entrenar, en eso que estaba entrenaba.

-¿entrenando? pensé que estarías practicando medicina, ya que entrenas de mañana y de noche- dijo una voz que sakura reconoció-.

-itachi, ¿que quieres?- pregunto sakura-.

-nada solo te preguntaba ¿porque entrenas?-

-entreno para ser más fuerte-

-¿fuerte?, sabes que pareces un niño chico diciendo eso-

-decís niño ¿me parezco a un varón?-

-no, no, no, no digo que pareces como una niña pequeña diciendo eso de ser más fuerte-

-ah más te vale- decia la pelirosa-¿itachi que vas a hacer con sasuke?-.

-yo ya estoy enfermo, es mejor que me mate-

-¿que te mate? pero vos etas loco-

-sakura es lo que quiero pero antes de morir te contare la verdad-

-¿pero ahora quieres entrenar conmigo?- preguntó itachi

-claro- dijo sakura corriendo hacia el, después empezaron a entrenar, mientras en otro lugar Sasuke mataba a Orochimaru.

Unos días después sasuke fue a la base akatsuki a matar a itachi, ellos peleaban y sakura desde lejos observaba todo

-¿sabes que no te puedes interponer no?-dijo tobi atrás de ella-.

-ya lo se no molestes, ¿y que haces aquí?- dijo sakura molesta-.

-lo mismo que vos, observando- decia el enmascarado-.

-ya le queda poco a la pelea, pobre Itachi- decia la ojijade bajando la cabeza

-si esta a punto de morir, ¿sakura cuanto sabes de medicina?-

-bastante ¿por?-

-sakura, ¿sabes que entre poco akatsuki piensa atacar a konoha?-

-no, no me avisaron ¿y por que me lo dices?-

-después te lo explico, ahora necesito que te lleves a Sasuke a la cabaña de akatsuki más lejana y que lo cures ahora voy a enterar a itachi-

-y ¿po...- pero fue interrumpida

-solo hazlo, ya!-

-ay esta bien- dijo Sakura caminando hacia sasuke con el rin´negan llevándoselo a la cabaña, allí ella lo cura con cuidado y lo venda, Unas horas después-.

-¿do... donde estoy?- dijo sasuke despertando

-estas en una cabaña de los akatsuki lejos de los de konoha y de ese lugar- contesto sakura sentada al lado de el

-sasuke yo se que me odias, pero quiero advertirte algo, no le creas a tobi, sera mucho mejor-

luego llego tobi y este le contó la historia falsa sobre la extinción uchiha, sakura miraba con asco a tobi ya que este le contaba una historia falsa a sasuke, itachi a ella le contó la verdad.

flash back

-sakura, sasuke es muy ingenuo y sabiendo como es tobi tratara de aprovechar de eso para ponerlo de su lado, si tienes la oportunidad que en un futuro ser aliada de tobi y eso te deja estar cerca de sasuke aprovecha, adviertele de como es tobi todo eso y no le digas la verdad, no desmientas la historia de tobi ya que sasuke preferirá creerle a el antes que a ti, y ten cuidado, tobi es muy inteligente y cuando menos te lo esperes te estara controlandote o tratara de hacerte algo por el rin´negan-

fin flash back

-¿te pasa algo sakura?- pregunto tobi

-no, nada es que extraño a itachi- dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia sasuke

-¿y... ahora que vas a hacer?- pregunto esta alazabache-.

-¿hablo que si regresaras a konoha, tomaras el lugar de tu hermano en akatsuki, seguirás en hebi?

-la verdad no se, no quiero volver a konoha ni a hebi- dijo sasuke

-¿y si entras a akatsuki y sos mi mano derecha?-

-¿juggo, karin y sugetsu pueden trabajar para mi?-

-claro no tengo ningún problema-

-yo ya me voy de seguro deidara noto que no estoy y después no quiero que me pregunten cosas- dijo sakura retirandose caminando

-espera sakura, ¿quisieras estar en mi akatsuki?- pregunto tobi

-separarme de akatsuki, no lo se que haría de interesante-

-robar pergaminos, conseguirme jinchurikis, ser más fuerte-

-lo pensare- luego desapareció

Unos días después sakura estaba entrenando en el bosque y llega corriendo deidara

-sakura, sakura-

-¿que pasa deidara?-

-es que pain y jiraiya se estan enfrentando y se que jiraiya es muy fuerte-

-no puede ser-

-tranquila de seguro gana-

-no hablo de eso, hablo de naruto- dijo sakura lléndose corriendo

-¿y que tiene que ver naruto?- dijo deidara confundido, sakura había llegado a donde se estaban enfrentando jiraiya y pain, el viejo se encontraba arriba del sapo y pain lo atacaba con gen-jutsus

-basta! basta papá, termina con esto ya vayámonos de acá, por favor- grito sakura, pero pain ignoro a sakura y siguió peleando hasta matar a jaraiya-.

-no, no puedo creer que lo hicieras-

-¿que te preocupa sakura?- dijo pain

-te dije que no lo hicieras y lo hiciste igual-

¿y?-

-naruto consideraba como un padre a jiraiya-

-sakura no tienes que, no debes preocuparte por la felicidad de los demás o por la vidas de los demás, solo en ti ya que siempre hay alguien que lo arruina todo-

-¿de que hablas?-

-que cuando era chico un ninja de konoha mato frente a mis ojo a mis padres y que yo lo supere y no me importan lo demás por que se que siempre hay alguien que lo arruina todo y encima no me importo tener una hija de konoha no me importo la muerte de tu madre-

-eso significa que no me quieres, al contrario me odias-

-digo que no siento nada por nadie, incluyéndote-

-TE ODIO, sabes que me canse de tus mentiras- dijo activando el rin´negan, ellos estuvieron rato peleando hasta que llegaron konan, deidara y tobi a detenerlos, deidara sostenia a sakura mientras tobi y konon a pain

-ya tranquilícense ¿que paso?- pregunto konan

-no importa lo que paso lo que importa es que me largo de akatsuki- dijo sakura caminando

-¿mataste a jiraiya?- pregunto deidara a pain

-si-

-¿por eso fue la pelea?-

-en parte fue quien la causo, pero la pelea fue por otra cosa- dijo pain desapareciendo.

Unos días después, sakura caminaba tranquilamente por un pueblo, sin la capa akatsuki pero si con el kimono negro, ella iba caminando comiendo una manzana y unas calles más adelante se encontraba akatsuki hebi.

-ta suigetsu, deja de molestarme- decía karin, mientras que suigetsu le decía.

-zanahoria, zanahoria, zanahoria, zanahoria, zanaho...- pero fue interrumpido

-ya pueden callarse los dos- dijo sasuke molesto

-y ¿a que vinimos a este pueblo sasuke-san- dijo juugo

-vinimos por que tobi nos mando buscar a sak... digo una ex-akatsuki-

-¿una mujer en el equipo?- dijo suigetsu saltando de alegría

-primero, Sasukito nunca dijo que ella va a hacer de nuestro equipo, Segundo, yo soy una mujer y estoy en este equipo-

-ah enserio, eres mujer- dijo suigetsu con sarcasmo-.

-ahora si que te mato- pero cuando iba a tocarlo le pega una manzana ya comida en la cabeza-.

-jajajajajaja- suigetsu empezó a reír sin parar-.

-grrr, oye tu quien te crees para pegarme- le gritaba karin a Sakura pero esta no le daba ni bola, seguía eligiendo otra manzana en un puesto-.

-ni te escucha- dijo suigetsu riendo

-¿y por cierto sasuke, como es la chica?-

-la.. la chica es ella- dijo sasuke sorprendido, no lo podía creer que era ella, Sakura-.

-que!- grito karin, haciendo que sakura se diera la vuela-.

-Sasuke..- dijo sakura para luego darse la vuelta de nuevo, ella agarro una manzana y siguió caminando

-tendremos a un bombón en el equipo- dijo suigetsu sonriendo-.

-Sakura, espera- grito sasuke haciendo parar a sakura-.

-¿que quieres uchiha?-

-tobi te busca-

-¿para que?-

-no lo se, vienes con nosotros ¿o que?-

-(voy o no, no tengo ganas de escucharlo pero ta, iré por itachi) esta bien- cuando llegaron a la base de taka, estaba tobi en una mesa, la pelirosa se sentó al costado de tobi, frente a sasuke y los otros al lado-.

-¿y para que me llamaste?-

-para que te unas a taka-

-otra vez la misma oferta y ¿que gano yo?-

-cumplirle a itachi, el me contó lo que le dijiste cuando fuera asesinado por sasuke-

-esta vez la jugaste bien tobi-

-pero tendría que pensarlo, ya que, akatsuki me pidieron que vuelva, kabuto me dijo que me una a el y naruto me suplico que vuelva a konoha- dijo sakura parándose

-¿no vas a aceptar la mía?-

-lo voy a pensar, la oferta de kabuto suena interesante-

-jajajaja se va con kabuto, muy bien, haces bien- dijo karin saltando de alegría, sakura se enojo al ver la escena de karin

-pensándolo bien para destruirle la felicidad a la zanahoria, Acepto- en ese momento karin se desmayo, tobi y suigetsu saltaron de alegría por que sakura se unía al equipo-.

-(me uno solo para vigilarlo)- pensaba sakura mirando de reojo a tobi que saltaba de alegría, y Sasuke miraba a sakura-.

-(de seguro trama algo, o se unió por mi ¿por que se unió? )- pensaba sasuke

-muñeca estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien- dijo sugetsu estirándole el brazo como un saludo de bienvenida, sakura le acepta el saludo agarrándole la mano y sacudiéndola de arriba a bajo, luego se fue para afuera a entrenar, un rato después apareció suigetsu y entrenaron juntos. La pelirosa le gano enseguida a este-.

-ya me ganaste eres buena en combate- dijo suigetsu tirado en el piso-.

-y eso que no use el rin´negan- dijo sakura para luego desaparecer, esta se dirigía hacia adentro pero una voz la detuvo

-no se que estas tramando pero no voy a permitir que te...- pero fue interrumpido

-yo hare lo que quiera, cuando quiera y en donde quiera, entendiste karin- dijo sakura fríaente, luego volvió a adentro y se sentó en la mesa de nuevo

-sakura te tenes que conseguir una capa akatsuki- dijo tobi serio de nuevo

-fácil le pediré a deidara que me de una-

-¿sigues en contacto con akatsuki?- pregunto sasuke

-si-

-¿con quienes?-

-con deidara, konan, kisame, sasori, con todos menos nagato-

-(esto me sirve mucho)- pensó tobi

-me voy- dijo sakura desapareciendo, se encontraba caminando por las calles de una aldea

-espera sakura- dijo un voz deatrás

-deidara te andaba buscando-

-oh para que (de seguro es para decirme que me ama y regresara a akatsuki por mi)-

-quería preguntarte si me das una capa akatsuki-

-vas a volver? que buenoo!-

-no ahora estoy en taka-

-QUEE!- decía mientras lloraba al estilo anime-.

-¿y tienes una capa para mi?-

-toma la mía, igual tengo otra en la base-

-gracias- dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-¿segura que no quieres volver?-

-no, tengo que vigilar a tobi, ta tengo que irme algún día volveré a akatsuki pero por ahora no- dijo sakura abrasando a deidara para luego desaparecer.

Unas semanas después de que sakura estuviera en taka e hiciera misiones para tobi

-sasuke, sugetsu, karin y juugo necesito que vayan a robar pergaminos a la aldea de la arena

-¿y la pelos de chicle que va a hacer?- preguntó karin molesta

-sakura ira a conseguirme un biju, cuando me traigan el pergamino irán a ayudarla- un rato después la ojijade se encontraba peleando con tico, sakura lo golpeo fuerte y le hizo daño pero cuando este le pega, sale volando haciendo que rompiera la pared de el lugar donde se encontraban luchando, cuando la pelirosa voló para afuera giro por unas escaleras pero cuando se paro vio a taka atrás de ella preparados para luchar-.

-(malditos de seguro vinieron a joder)- pensó sakura apretando el puño, sakura se dio la vuelta observando al hombre que poseía un biju para después activar el sharingan y atacarlo, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo el la atacaba y la mandaba a volar, en el ultimo golpe que le dio sakura se enojo-.

-y ustedes ¿para que vinieron?- grito sakura

-tranquila muñeca yo te ayudo- dijo suigetsu corriendo hacia el hombre con una espada en su mano, con facilidad el hombre lo derrivo y luego fue a pelar juugo y paso absolutamente lo mismo-.

-(tendré que hacerlo yo)-pensó sasuke atacándolo, luego de que el hombre liberara su biju, se convirtiera en una criatura inmensa, sasuke lo prendiera fuego y lo noqueo. Se encontraba el moreno sujetado del brazo de Sakura para poder caminar mientras karin miraba con fastidio-.

-(maldita pelos de chicle, se me adelanto)- pensó karin enojada

-esperen tengo que ir a buscar los pergaminos que dejamos escondidos para venir para acá- dijo sasuke

-cierto no olvidamos de ellos- dijo juugo

-iré a buscarlo ¿donde están?- dijo sakura

-iré contigo yo se en donde los deje- dijo sasuke

-ustedes vayan a llevar al jinchuriki entre un rato los alcanzamos-dijo sakura

-(que esa maldita frentona me quiere robar a mi sasukito, aunque no va lograr nada ya que sasuke me quiere a mi)- pensó karin riéndose

-¿y de que te ríes demente?- pregunto sugetsu haciendo que karin parara de reírse, sakura se separo del equipo con sasuke y estaban en el bosque-.

-¿y cual es el árbol?-.

-es ese- dijo sasuke señalando a un árbol quemado, sakura fue, saco los pergaminos y se fue con el. En el camino a Sasuke le empezó a doler todo el cuerpo, no se podía mover, sakura le saco la capa de akatsuki y también blusa blanca que solia usar, ella lo empezó a curar con suavidad-.

-ah eso duele- dijo sasuke aguantando el dolor

-entonces quédate quieto- dijo sakura curandolo con sus manos, después de un rato se le había pasado un poco el dolor

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto sakura agachándose, quedando muy cerca de el, sasuke miro a sakura y quedo confundido

-estoy un poco mejor, ¿por que lo haces?-

-¿que cosa?-

-esto de ser tie... digo buena conmigo-

-primero te la debía y segundo le prometí a tu hermano que te iba a cuidar- dijo sakura dándose la vuelta para cambiar con tristeza en su rostro-.

-si hubiese sabido desde un principio...-pero fue interrumpido

-Sasuke esto no es tu culpa, yo conocí bien a itachi y el me contó toda la historia de el y tuya y se que el quería que lo mataras además el me dijo que quería que obtuvieras el magenkyo sharingan- dijo sakura mirando a sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa la cual sasuke vio y también sonrió-.

-ya vamos que nos deben estar esperando-

-espera sakura- y esta se dio la vuelta mirando a sasuke-.

-recuerdas aquella noche en la que yo me fui con orochimaru y tu con akatsuki-

-si la recuerdo, esa fue la noche más feliz y triste de mi vida-

-¿y por que la más feliz?-

-por el be..- pero fue interrumpida

-por esto- dijo besándola

-¿que haces?- pregunto incredula

-recordando ese momento- dijo sasuke haciendo que sakura sonriera, luego se fueron.

Unas semanas después de eso sasuke fue a matar a danzo, cuando lo habia logrado llega naruto y kakashi, cuando este ataca a naruto con el chidori y el rubio con el rasengan, justo llega sakura desviando con el brazo el rasengan y el chidori, pero sasuke lo mueve un poco pegandole en el hombro a sakura, dejándola arodillada en el suelo, agarrándolo-.

-sakura ¿que haces aquí?- dijo sasuke

-sakura- dijo naruto sonriendo

-¿que haces?- dijo el azabache

-estoy evitando que mates a las personas que te quieren-

-¿que es lo que no entiendes?-

-¿de que hablas?-

-hablo de que estas en taka, al estarlo te conviertes en enemiga de konoha- sakura en ese momento miro con decepción a sasuke-.

-no solo konoha ya que parece que tu equipo también lo es, ya que atravesaste una espada en el estomago de karin solo para matar a danzo- dijo sakura para después darse la vuelta e irse caminando pero antes de desaparecer

-tu te piensas que me uní a taka por la misma razón que tu pero estas muy equivocado, yo me uní por que itachi dijo que te cuidara, pero no lo pensare dos veces en irme, si tengo que matar a las personas que valieron algo alguna vez para mi solo por capricho tuyo- dijo sakura para después desaparecer, esta iba caminando por un bosque no muy lejano y una voz detrás de ella la hizo deneter su andar.

-así que ya te fuiste de taka no duraste mucho-

-¿que quieres?-

-quiero que te unas a mi- dijo kabuto

-¿y por que piensas que lo hare?-

-¿por que yo no tengo la intensión de acabar konoha?-

-esta bien me uno a ti-

-toma esta capa blanca igual a la mía y una mascara-

-esta bien- dijo sakura con aburrimiento.

Después de unas semanas sasuke se encontraba entrenando en un bosque

-sasuke te tengo que contar algo importante sobre sakura- dijo tobi atrás de el

-¿que pasa con ella?-

-ella no va a regresar-

-como lo sabes-

-es que ella ahora... esta con kabuto-

-¿QUE!?- grito sasuke furioso

-si es una traidora ¡quiero que la mates!, la base de kabuto es la base de orochimaru que quedaba al norte-

-(no se si es verdad pero si se que me las va a pagar)- pensó sasuke desapareciendo, un rato después de estar buscando a sakura, la encontró luchando contra kabuto, ella estaba toda herida, la cara, brazos, piernas estaba sangrando, kabuto estaba haciendo una técnica que sasuke reconoció, así que fue y desapareció con sakura, ellos aparecieron en una cueva algo lejana..

-gracias sasuke- dijo sakura temblando, ella se sentó en el piso y apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas, la capa blanca estaba toda llena de sangre y rota, ella no tenia la mascara, se veía toda la cara lastimada, eso a sasuke lo hizo reaccionar y proteger a sakura-.

-¿y que paso?-

-todo era trampa kabuto, me dijo que me uniera a el por que su objetivo no era aplastar konoha, pero solo quería el rinnegan al igual que todos- decia la pelirosa, apenas podia hablar

-pero que hizo, ¿por que estas así?- pregunto sasuke

-es que en verdad era un entrenamiento pero que cuando acabo me ataco con una técnica que no conocía y me dejo así- dijo sakura sangrando por la boca y temblando-.

-jajaja tan ingenua, nadie te quiere por tus habilidades, te quieren solo por el rin´negan-

-grr mira quien lo dice, lo dice el chico que se deja controlar por un bicho con masca...-pero fue interrumpida

-no hables así de mi tío-

-¿tío? por favor, sasuke le creíste esa estúpida historia, itachi me contó la verdad y sabes cual fue, fue que danzo y el amenazaron a tu hermano que si no acababa con el clan, ellos te iba a matar a ti entonces a tu hermano no le quedo de otra-

-no digas estupideces Sakura, es obvio que el es mi...-

-ah.. es tu tío, entonces por que no estuvo a tu lado cuando más lo necesitabas, eh.. el no es tu tío, el es..-

-uchiha kagami- dijo un hombre entrando a la cueva

-kaga... mi- dijo sasuke impresionado

-si, lo descubriste sasuke, no soy madara- sasuke empezó a correr hacía tobi ellos empezaron a pelear en el momento que sasuke iba a acaba a tobi con un chidori este desaparece y aparece atrás de sakura con un cunai en el cuello de esta, sasuke fue con el chodori a donde se encontraban, Sakura cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza sabia que sasuke le haría lo mismo que le hizo a karin pero esta escucho el grito de tobi, pero ella no la había tocado-.

-(¿no... no me mato?... sasuke fue por atrás para darle a el y no a mi)- pensó sakura

-maldito me la vas a pagar- dijo tobi lléndose-.

-¿porque no me mataste?-pregunto sakura

-por que mi objetivo era acabar a tobi no a ti-

-pero ¿por que no lo hiciste asi cuando llegaste, lo era?-

-cambie de opinión-

-¿y ahora que vas a haces? ¿sasuke vas a volver a taka o no?-

-no se, lo que se es que tengo que acabar a tobi y a kabuto-

-¿y a kabuto por que?-

-por que trato de matarte-

-no entiendo, espera-

-no te das cuen...-

-espera, vas a matar a kabuto por que trato de matarme pero en verdad eso lo quieres hacer vos, ¿pero por que no lo hiciste cuando tenias la oportunidad de matarme?-

-nunca trate de matarte, bueno la verdad si, cuando iba a buscarte pero en verdad en el fondo nunca lo iba a hacer, no podría hacerte daño aunque se que me e equivocado no podría-

-t.. t.. te pre.. preocupas por mi-

-claro que me preocupo por ti, eres una de las persona que siempre estuvo conmigo cuando eramos niños y ahora, aunque fuéramos enemigos no tratabas de matarme y me dejabas en paz no como naruto, tu te fuisteis por tu lado sin estorbar a nadie como aquel día acordamos-

-¿y no has pensado en volver a konoha?-

-no, no quiero verle la cara a nadie de konoha-

-y si yo vuelvo a konoha ¿vos volverías por mi?-

-bueno no lo se, estoy muy cansado vayámonos a algún lado a descansar y luego seguimos-

-esta bien, se de un lugar, una cabaña akatsuki pero queda muy lejos y no se si vamos a esa-

-puedes llevarnos con el rin´negan-

-si creo que puedo- sakura y sasuke desaparecieron, aparecieron en la cabaña, era media pequeña y bonita

-sirve ¿y sakura que dices si buscamos a sugetsu, a juugo y formamos taka de nuevo con el objetivo de matar a tobi?-

-no lo se..- dijo sakura desmayándose.

Sakura se encontraba en un bosque perdida de repente aparece sasuke entre unos arbustos

-¿sasuke-kun que hacemos aquí?-

-¿no te acuerdas?, acabamos de destruir konoha-

-¿que yo, yo QUE!?...-

-si! tu y yo matamos a todos, juntos- dijo sasuke

-¿YO NO LO HICE? grito sakura

-claro que si y ahora no te necesito más- dijo sasuke apunto de besarla pero le clava una espada en el corazón, asi matándola, en ese momento sakura despierta llorando, ella se va al techo de la cabaña para pensar-.

-(¿y si un día pasa eso, si destruyo konoha, el lugar que una vez quise o quiero?)-

-se que si me uno a taka puede pasar ¿o no?, ¿y si es mejor volver a konoha?- penso la pelirosa en voz alta-.

-así que vas a volver a konoha- dijo sasuke parado a su lado

-sasuke ¿que haces aquí?-

-te escuche que salias y vine a ver como estabas pero veo que te vas-

-no escuchame..-

-no tengo nada que escuchar has lo que queras-

-no sasuke-kun escúchame- decia sakura comenzando a llorar-.

-no tengo nada que escuchar- justo hay sakura fue corriendo y beso a sasuke, Este la cargo y la llevo dentro de la cabaña acostandola en la cama, el empezó a sacarle la ropa, comenzo besando lentamente su cuello-.

-sasuke detente por favor, yo se que me arrepentiré de esto-

-no lo haras, se que lo disfrutaras-

-no, no, para por..-pero fue callada con un beso de sasuke, ellos siguieron toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente

-despierta mi angelito, saku despierta- dijo sasuke moviendo delicadamente-.

-sasuke-kun fue la mejor noche de mi vida-

-lo vez tenia razón y no estas arrepentida ¿no?-

-no, sasuke yo quería decirte algo.. que te amo!-

-yo también te amo- dándole a sakura un beso para luego desaparecer

-espera sasu..(ni nos levantamos y ya desaparece)-

-(gracias a esto se que sakura se unirá a taka)- dijo sasuke caminando ya vestido por un pueblo cerca de ahí

-hola sasuke- dijo una voz detrás de el, sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver quien le hablaba-.

-tu... tu estabas muer..-

-si pero no-

-puedes explicarte karin-

-en verdad no morí ya que me llevaron rápidamente a konoha, allí me salvaron y.. no estas feliz de verme?-

-no, ya no me sirves para nada-

-pero sasukito, suigetsu, juugo y yo queremos volver a formar taka ¿por favor déjame volver?-

-hmp, si bien dile a los otros que nos reuniremos mañana a esta misma hora acá- dijo lléndose

-(lo tengo comiendo de mi mano)-pensó karin riéndose como una psicópata.

Ya habían pasado unos días luego de que sasuke se reuniera con taka y volviera a formarlo, Sakura se encontraba corriendo por un bosque buscando a taka pero ve a karin hablando con kabuto

-(es mejor escuchar de que hablan)- pensó sakura

-y ¿y como va el plan-dijo kabuto

-mejor de lo que pensaba, sasuke me creyó que quería volver y todo eso- dijo karin

-sigue así y entre poco lo acabaremos-

-(maldita zorra quiere acabar con mi sasuke-kun)- pensó sakura

-karin necesito que lo acabes lo más pronto posible- dijo kabuto lléndose de ahí, sakura enseguida desapareció, apareció con taka-.

-sasuke necesito hablar contigo es urgente-

-ahora no sakura después hablamos-

-pero sas...-

-no has escuchado a sasuke, cállate y déjate de joder- dijo karin detrás de ella

-hmp después hablaremos- dijo sakura desapareciendo,

En la noche en una caña akatsuki, desde el bosque se escuchaban los gemidos de sakura y algunos de sasuke como todas las noches

-sa- sa.. suke escúchame-

-ahora no sakura- en ese momento sakura agarra el miembro de sasuke, haciendo que este se detuviera y se moviera de arriba de ella

-¿por que me detuviste?-

-es que me preocupa karin, es que hoy la vi hablando con kabuto en el bosque ella planea matarte-

-no digas estupideces, karin no tiene la fuerza para matar ni a una mosca

-pero eso no importa, lo importante es que tengas cuida..- pero fue callada por un beso de sasuke para luego seguir en lo que estaban.

A la mañana siguiente sakura se había despertado pero sasuke no estaba allí, se había ido a reunir con taka, enseguida sakura se levanto, arreglo y fue a la nueva base del grupo, allí se encontraban suigetsu, karin y sasuke, juugo estaba buscando información, de la nada apareció sakura atrás de sasuke-.

-gracias por avisarme- dijo con sarcasmo

-no es mi responsabilidad avisarte- dijo sasuke frío

-(y ¿ahora a este que le pasa?)-pensó sakura confundida

-pelos de chicle, luces horrible se ve que no dormiste bien- dijo karin riéndose de la cara de dormida de sakura

-para tu información dormí mejor que tu, ya que dorm...- pero fue interrumpida

-ya siéntate sakura- dijo sasuke agachando la cabeza para que no vieran, que este estaba un poco rojo por el comentario que estuvo a punto de decir sakura-.

-sasuke te sientes bien- dijo karin al notar que sasuke estaba rojo

-estoy bien- dijo frío

-si quieres te preparo un té especial que se..-

-no es necesario karin- dijo sasuke enojándose

-(estoy segura que quiere envenenarlo)- pensó sakura

-como sabrán juugo esta consiguiendo información de donde esta kabuto así que tendran el día libre- dijo sasuke parandose para retirarse, sasuke se encontraba sentado al lado del río-.

-hola sasuke-

-sakura ¿que quieres?-

-nada solo quería estar un rato contigo, pero veo que quieres estar solo- dijo dándose la vuelta pero en ese momento sasuke la sujeta del brazo y la besa-.

-lo siento es que estaba pensando lo que me dijiste ayer-

-y ¿que vas a hacer?-

-nada-

-nada?! pero... ¿por que?-

-se que karin nunca haria eso-

-entonces-

-no te creo-

-pensé que después de lo que sucedió todas estas noches me creerías-

-que, pensaste que gracias a esto, podrías desacerté de karin-

-¿de que mierda hablas?-

-sakura no soy idiota para no darme cuenta de que me utilizas pero no sabes que yo lo hago también-

-¿de que hablas?- dijo sakura llorando

-hablo que nunca te quise, te quería solo por tu fuerza y para convencerte de que te unieras a mi tuve que llevarte a la cama-

-me mentiste, nunca me quisiste- susurro sakura con la cabeza agachada

-quererte yo, jajaja uchiha sasuke quererte a ti, haruno sakura por favor no me hagas reír-

-SABEEES, NO ME INTERESA SABER MAS NADA DE TI- grito sakura para luego desaparecer-.

Unos días después sakura se encontraba caminando con el rin´negan en sus ojos y a su alrededor llovía ella se sentía mareada, con dolor de cabeza y con nauseas-.

-¿por que me hiciste esto sasuke, por que?- dijo sakura para luego desmayarse.

Cuando ella se despierta, se encontraba en una habitación bastante amplia que le sonaba familiar pero se sorprende al ver una persona a su lado-.

-que hago aquí- grito sakura

-tranquilízate-

-no me tranquilizo nada, Como mierda volví a konoha, como mierda me trajiste ino-

-tranquila yo iba en una misión con kiba y neji, me sorprendió verte desmayada en el medio del camino así que te cargue hasta konoha-

-no debiste hacerlo ya que me iré-

-¿cuando?-

-ahora- dijo parándose como si nada y saltando por la ventana

-espera sakura- grito ino, sakura corría por toda la aldea, todas las personas se sorprendían al ver a una akatsuki en konoha, ella se dirigía a la salida pero en ese momento-.

-sakura- ese grito hizo que sakura se detuviera

-que quieres ino-

-tengo que decirte algo muy importante antes que te vallas de konoha, es que cuando te encontré en el camino te revise para ver si estabas bien, pero cuando sentí tu chackra note otro chackra creciendo dentro de ti-

-no tengo tiempo para estu...-

-sakura no entiendes creo que estas embarazada, ¡aunque no se como!- dijo ino esto ultimo confundida y preocupada

-embarazada, yo, no puede ser- dijo sakura en shock, para después desmayarse, cuando sakura se despierta se encuentra en el que solia ser su cuarto y sentada a su lado Ino

-sakura hasta que despiertas, no puedo creer que estés embarazada y... ¿de quien?-

-no te importa-

-dime por favor-

-es de.. de... de s..., no puedo nombrarlo- dijo llorando

-tranquila luego me cuentas-

-¿y naruto?-

-en su casa, el ya se entero de que estas en konoha y de seguro ya viene hacia acá-

-no quiero verlo- dijo sakura fría limpiándose las lagrimas

-pues tendrás ya que estoy aquí- dijo naruto parado en la puerta de la habitación

-naruto- susurro sakura sorprendida

-yo ya me voy, para que puedan hablar- dijo ino

-espera, ino quienes saben lo del emmm...-

-oooh claro, lo saben tsunade y yo, tranquila no se lo diré a nadie- luego desapareció

-sakura estas bien, ya que ino te encontró a ti sola y...-

-solo abandone a taka, por eso estaba sola y aparte estaba desmayada no paso nada-

-esta bien,¿y te quedaras?- dijo naruto dándole un abrazo a sakura

-no lo se-

-por favor sakura quédate, quédate por mi por favor no aguanto que seas mi enemiga-

-naruto no se que hacer me siento horrible estando en kon...

-no es konoha, es en tu hogar aunque te hayas ido no importa este siempre sera tu hog..-

-naruto puedes dejarnos a solas- dijo una mujer rubia parada atrás de este

-si vieja- dijo naruto desapareciendo

-tsu... tsunade-

-sakura, se que te trajo ino pero no entiendo ¿por que no te has ido?-

-ella me dijo una cosa que hizo que me atrasara-

-te dijo lo del embarazo-

-si-

-¿quien es el padre?-

-hmp no te diré-

-mocosa o me dices ahora quien es el padre o te juro que nunca más volverás a pisar kon...-

-no me interesa decirte quien es el padre, y si nunca más piso konoha me haces un favor aunque le rompas el corazón a naruto y si quiero en menos de un segundo puedo destruir esta estúpida aldea-

-no me dejas de otra, se que eres muy culta y no te gustara que toda konoha se entere del embarazo ¿o si?-

-no lo haría-

-claro que si- dijo abriendo la ventana y respirando profundo para gritar, pero sakura grita

-ES SASUKEE!- grito sakura dejando a tsunade en shock

-sa.. sasuke uch..uchiha-

-hmp-

-como es posible que uchiha sasuke sea el padre del niño que vas a tener-

-no te interesa, ya te dije quien es el padre así que ya déjame en paz- tsunade se fue dejando sola a sakura.

Mientras tanto en la base taka se encontraban suigetsu, juugo, karin y sasuke peleando contra kabuto y tobi, sasuke peleaba contra tobi pero cuando menos se lo esperaba una espada le atravesó el estomago, cuando quiso ver era

-como pudiste-

-jajaja creíste que después de lo que me hiciste te perdonaría y volvería a taka como si nada-

-karin que has hecho- grito suigetsu para después ir corriendo hacia ella y clavarle una espada en el corazón y finalmente matándola, sasuke con la poca energía que tenia le dio con un chidori a kabuto y tobi matándolos, pero sasuke se desmaya, unos días después de eso sasuke despierta

-hasta que te despertaste- dijo suigetsu

-¿y sakura?-

-¿sakura?, no te acuerdas que dejo taka porque discutieron-

-mierda me había olvidado y todo eso fue mi culpa-

-¿de que hablas?-

-es que sakura me había dicho que karin estaba del lado de kabuto, no le creí y todo termino así ¿por que mierda no le creí?-

-¿y que hacemos ahora? ya que acabamos con nuestro objetivo-

-tengo pensado 2 cosas una es acabar con akatsuki y la otra es recuperar a sakura-

-bueno lo de sakura no se ya que esta en konoha-

-en konoha pero no entiendo ¿como?-

-yo y juugo estábamos pensando que capas la llevaron a konoha a la fuerza ya que nunca ella iría por su voluntad propia-

-tienes razón, cuando me recupere iremos a konoha- mientras tanto sakura se encontraba recostada en un árbol al lado de un bosque en konoha comiendo una manzana pero de repente

-sakura-chan viniste que bien- dijo un rubio sonriente corriendo hacia ella

-naruto hola- dijo sakura

-sakura quería decirte algo muy importante-

-¿que?-

-es que me voy en barco por unos 8 meses me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo-

-irme (es lo mejor que puedo hacer) esta bien me iré contigo-dijo secamente

-que bien- dijo saltando de la alegría.

Unas semanas después de que sasuke se enterara de que sakura se había ido por unos meses decidió acabar con akatsuki, primero mato a sasori, luego a deidara y luego a kisame.

Ya habían pasado 8 meses después de que sakura partiera de konoha y de sasuke se enterara de ello, ella y naruto ya estaban de regreso y en el horizonte se notaba la bahía de konoha

-sakura afloja a la comida-dijo naruto mirando como sakura comía uvas

-¿de que hablas?- dijo sakura con una gota en la frente

-hablo de que estas gorda, demasiado gorda, hasta diría que nunca vi a una mujer tan gorda- sakura tras el comentario de naruto, le pego dejando marcada su mano en el rostro del rubio, no podía creer que naruto era el único del barco que no se diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada-.

-naruto sabes que estoy em...-

-si demasiado gorda-

-idiota, no estoy gorda estoy embarazada- dijo sakura fría, esto hizo que naruto se desmayara, al despertar ya estaban en konoha y sakura se había perdido por ahí-.

-¿y donde esta sakura?- pregunto naruto

-ella volvió a la aldea, eso creo- respondió yamato esto ultimo bajito,

Sakura se encontraba caminando por una aldea cercana a konoha, se sentía mal así que fue al hospital de esa aldea, allí se tuvo que quedar varias horas ya que ella esta a punto de dar a luz, unas horas después del parto, cargo a su pequeño en sus brazos y se fue, sabia que si se quedaba tarde o temprano konoha la encontraría, antes de irse de ese pueblo compro ropa para el niño y ella, cuando estaba comprando, quedo en shock tras la pregunta del vendedor

-¿y como se llama su bebe?-

-eh eh...-

-no sabes, sabes que siempre se le pone la mayoría de las veces el nombre del padre cuando no sabes que ponerle-

-sasuke-

-en confianza, ese nombre le queda al niño-

-enserio, la verdad es que es igual al padre- dijo sakura sonriendo, después de pagar ella se fue de esa aldea, se fue lejos de todo lo que conocía, fue a una aldea lejana sin ninjas, muy tranquila, ella se sentía cómoda ahí. Ya habían pasado 6 meses después de que sakura se fuera mientras tanto sasuke la seguía buscando hasta que se harto de eso y volvió a ser el mismo sasuke frio y solitario, siguió acabando a akatsuki siendo el un akatsuki taka, el internamente extrañaba a sakura pero el lo tomaba como si ella estuviese muerta.

Una chica de 16 años y medio, de pelo rosa medio largo, tres manos por arriba de la cintura, caminaba por las calle de su aldea con un niño es sus brazos. Ella de alguna manera era feliz allí pero no por mucho, gritos se empezaron a sentir muchas personas gritaban ¡akatsukis!, ella no huía, no tenia miedo no debía temer ella era fuerte para acabarlo pero quedo en shock al ver que no era akatsuki era... taka

-no puede ser t.. taka- dijo sakura viendo como suigetsu y juugo rompían todo, lo prendían fuego, pero ellos quedaron en shock al igual que ella al verlos, con un niño en brazos igual a sasuke con pelo despeinado, su cara y sus ojos negros también-.

-¿ese niño?, sino fueses tu, yo seria capas de decir que ese niño es hijo de sasuke- dijo suigetsu, sakura rió nervioda y se dio media vuelva y se alejaba paso a paso-.

-espera- dijo suigetsu

-¿que quieren?-

-que te des la vuelta- tras lo que dijo suigetsu, sakura giro lentamente pero no se lo esperaba lo que vio-.

-sa.. sasuke- dijo en shock, sasuke estaba parado al lado de el chico de cabello blanco a unos cuantos metros-.

-sakura que sorpresa verte- dijo fría y sarcásticamente, sakura vio con desprecio a sasuke, al enemigo, enseguida ella se dio la vuela y se fue caminando, pero una brisa hizo que se detuviera y girara un poco la cabeza dejándola de lado-.

-tengo una duda- dijo sasuke parado atrás a pocos centímetros de ella

-¿cual?-

-¿quien es ese niño?- tras la pregunta de este sakura quedo muda, era su hijo, no se lo podía negar-.

-te e hecho una pregunta- dijo dándole la vuela, ella lo miraba a esos adorable y malvados ojos negros que él tenia

-el es mi hijo- la respuesta dejo a sasuke en shock

-¿y quien es el padre?- sakura trago saliva apretó el puño agacho la cabeza

-el pa.. padre er...eres t.. tu-tartamudeo sakura

-¿¡QUEE!?-

-si lo que escuchas, cuando abandone taka me entere- susurro sakura

-pero como fue posible-

-que no entiendes, seria la parte que no usamos protección o ¿que?-

-un hijo, no lo puedo creer aún, yo... padre?-

-lo siento sasuke me tengo que ir- sakura se dio la vuelta, sasuke la agarro del brazo y la beso, esto hizo sasuke hizo que sugetsu y juugo quedaran en shock

-sasuke- sakura le dio una bofetada y luego se fue llorando-.

-(no podía creer que sasuke me haya hecho esto, tanto tarde en olvidarmelo y ahora esto no lo entiendo ¿por que?)- sakura entro a su casa y se acostó con su hijo en la cama, en medio de la noche sakura dormía pero se despierta tras la voz de alguien

-sakura despierta-

-que- dijo abriendo los ojos

-quiero que hablemos-

-sasuke que haces aquí-

-vengo a pedirte una disculpa por todo, por haberte besado, por mi culpa haberte ido de taka para konoha y por to...- pero fue callado por un beso de sakura

-¿por que lo hiciste?-

-porque me di cuenta de que enserio estabas pidiéndome perdón ya que uchiha sasuke nunca pide disculpas-

-lo siento por todo, sakura yo..-

-tu Que!?

-te amo y haría hasta lo imposible para estar a tu lado-

-sasuke yo.. tenia pensado volver a konoha ¿vienes conmigo?-

-no lo se-

-por favor sasuke vuelve conmigo, por favor te lo suplico-dijo llorando

-¿por que lloras?-

-por que nunca te pude olvidar, ahora te amo más que nunca y vienes a decirme esto y si no vuelves conmigo a konoha no se que haría- dijo sakura agachando la cabeza, sasuke la besa, y luego se quedan durmiendo al lado con su hijo en el medio.

Sakura y sasuke habían planeado regresar a konoha, ya habían pasado 5 años después de eso ellos vivían en konoha, hacía más de 3 años que habían terminando la guerra ninja, sakura se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha aferrada al brazo de sasuke

-sasuke, vamos apúrate o sino no llegaremos a inscribirlo- dijo sakura casi llevándolo a sasuke arrastrando

-tranquila llegaremos- Cuando llegaron estaba lleno de gente, ellos estaban en lo ultimo pero no estuvieron aburridos ya que naruto y hinata también habían ido a ver a su hija, la pequeña llamaba Yoko, en estos últimos años naruto se había hecho el hokage de konoha y también se había enamorado de hinata, casado con esta tras la confesión de amor que le hizo ella hace más de 4 años, sasuke se separo de sakura, se fue a caminar con naruto

-¿y como andan las cosas con sakura?- preguntó naruto con cara picarona

-todo bien, sabes naruto desde que estoy con ella y con mis..-

-te sientes feliz de todo lo de la venganza halla terminado y que las personas que quieres estén a tu lado-

-si por suerte sakura me convenció de volver a konoha y todo eso-

-por suerte volviste, todo termino ¿y viven feliz los tres?-

-¿tres?- preguntó sasuke confundido

Mientras tanto sakura y hinata seguían ahí en la multitud

-¿y hinata como andas las cosas con el hokage?- dijo sakura sonriendo

-bien- dijo roja como un tomate

-Ay mira esta sasukito y allá yoko- dijo sakura señalándolos

-Sakura hace días me estoy preocupando por sasukito, creo que sasuke lo esta presionando a que este consiga el sharingan o el rin´negan-

-si lo se, ya eh hablado con los dos y sasuke prometió no presionarlo-

-que suerte que te escucha-

-si pero no por mucho-

-¿de que hablas?-

-es que sasuke prometió no presionarlo hasta que cumpla los 8 años, después no quiero ni sabe las cosas que va a hacer sasuke-

-por lo menos va a parar por un tiempo... y ¿como están saky y sora?-

-están bien los está cuidando ino-

-y sasuke no tiene preferencia con ninguno de sus hijo ¿no?-

-no los quiere a los tres, el los entrena y yo les enseño a ser buenas personas, se que si no los educo, ellos tendrán las actitudes de sasuke y no quiero que mis hijos sean rebeldes- dijo sakura sonriendo

-¿y cuando los vas a inscribir?-

-bueno al ser gemelo los inscribiré el año que viene-

-sakura tengo una duda ¿cual de tus hijos salio a vos?-

-Saky, ella es pelirosa y con ojos jades, ella tiene el rin´negan al igual que yo, sora salio a itachi y sasukito a sasuke, Sora y Sasuke tienen el sharingan, se que si se esfuerzan los tres podrían llegar a tener el rin´negan y el sharingan-

-me emociona que todo este bien-

-hinata un día tienes que pasar a mi casa para conocerlos-

-mira sakura ahí vienen sasuke y naruto- dijo señalando a sasuke que venia con la ropa orochimaru este se había negado a cambiar de ropa cuando llego a konoha, el estaba cruzado de brazos y a distancia se podía notar que estaba enfadado, y atrás de este naruto confundido porque su amigo se había puesto así, cuando llegaron a ellas

-sakura puedes explicarme por que sasuke esta así-

-¿que le dijiste naruto?- dijo sakura

-solo le pregunte que si vivían felices los tres- tras el comentario de este hinata se puso la mano en la cabeza y negando con esta-.

-no entiendo vives distraído naruto fuiste a tres bautismos y no sabes que tenemos tres hijos-

-¿tienen tres hijos!? ¡¿como? ¡¿cuando?-

-naruto tenemos a sasuke, a saky y a sora- respondió sasuke enojado

-mira sakura, sasukito- dijo señalando al niño sonriendo y saludándolos con la mano

-si que es lindo el uchiha- escucharon decir a unas niñas con corazones en sus ojos, sakura y sasuke se miraron y sonrieron-.

-veo que sasukito es igual de galán que su padre-

-es que los uchiha somos así- dijo sonriendo para luego darle un a su pelirosa y contemplar a su Hijo.

-FIN.


End file.
